gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eazy-Er said than dunn
Eazy-Er said than dunn es una canción de Eazy-E junto a Dr. Dre, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en Radio Los Santos. Letra (Dre) Yo man I don't think they heard you why don't you tell 'em what ya name is. (Eazy-E) My name is Eazy yeah this is true keepin' your attention is what I'm gonna do hardcore yo I could never be soft askin' them my defin' they say the boy goes off fillin' up my memo with the touch of my rhyme suckaz stayin' with me cause yo they know the time quiet on the set because I'm about to begin and if you didnt hear me boy I'll tell you again my name is Eazy or just call me E but It doesn't really matter to me cause I'm the same person whether serious or rehearsin' I just gotta keep cursin' this is for the radio so I better chill they won't play it if I co get ill but I'm like that and thats an actual fact because the street is where my heart is at yo I don't do dope but I'm dope not a dope but I'm doper than anybody who trys to cope with the rhyme I'm dispayin' and the beat thats playin' yo you could try all day and you still won't match up with the Ruthless P.O.W. cause Eazy's doin it Compton style thats the city and you say you could get some yo it's Eazy-er Said Than Dunn. (Chorus) Wooooooo! Wooooooo! (Eazy-E) Now it's easy for me to get my point across so listen up close if ya don't ya might get lost I'm not a role model or a Dr. Seuss yo I'm a gangsta and I'm about to get stupid I guess its time for the trama with the E-A-Z-Y-E comma now thats drama so pay attention by the way I must mention I'm comin' off hard in the third demention with the glare but you don't need no glasses to stare just pop your tape in and it's just like your there with the E on the gangsta tip so if you think I'm a flip or slip don't even trip cause I'm a destroyer my homie Dre is a doctor not a lawyer dope mc employer on Ruthless and thats my label to get the money, the women, and co bust the fat cable's boy, master rhymers of toys I mean str8 while ya suckin' with the girls enjoy you must be sick or ya lonely how ya gonna diss me ya don't even know me (Eazy - E: Yo Ren) (M.C. Ren: What sup) get the gat show 'em where it's at and that's just the sound and next time I'm peelin ya cap to let ya know where I'm comin' from Eazy said it and it shall Be Dunn. (Chorus) Wooooooo! Wooooooo! (Eazy-E) creatin' dope jams is what part of the cycle eazy-er said than dunn yeah thats the title rubbin' the lady's only the fly ones ya know (M.C. Ren: but what if she's ugly?) Eazy come Eazy go don't ask to battle me home boy what's that you wanna battle me boy ya better be strapped cause where I'm from it ain't all about that playin' (*gun shots*) now that's what I'm sayin' Sevy thought that I was born in '73 now everybody want's to know the A-G-E girls on the tip fellaz too it seemed had everybody thinkin' I was only 15 the fellaz would annoy me the ladyz would adore me and what was I to do I wish to let the ladys through cause the ladyz I luv 'em nice and then soft I hate male groupies so just step the hell off I'm the real Eazy cause others be fakin' tryin' to gain fame off the name I'm makin' sayin' on your records you could get some yo home boy its Eazy-er Said Than Dunn. (Chorus) Wooooooo! Wooooooo! Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Eazy-E - "Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn" Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos